Pneumatic pressure detectors used for an overheat and/or fire alarm system may use a gas which expands when heated and, as a result, actuates an associated deformable diaphragm to close an electrical switch indicating an alarm condition. Typically, these systems either use multiple deformable diaphragm switches, and/or multiple pressure inputs to operate the system.